


Вниз по Темзе

by Jay_999



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, They talk, thransfer drama!fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: Джо Харт рад возвращению в Англию, Джек Уилшир думает об отъезде, а Джеймс Милнер всегда прав.





	Вниз по Темзе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для летнего футбольного феста 2017 на ключ: «Your brown skin shinin' in the sun, you got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby, and I can tell you my love for you will still be strong after the boys of summer have gone». Don Henley, «The Boys Of Summer»
> 
> Лето 2017, упоминания различных событий последних четырех лет, камео плюшевого льва Лео. 
> 
> Спасибо Шу за бетинг.

_Есть только две бесконечные вещи: Вселенная и глупость. Хотя насчет Вселенной я не уверен._  
Альберт Эйнштейн.

 

Не переставай тренироваться и надеяться, сынок, и успех обязательно придет, — всегда повторял Арсен Венгер, убеждая не то его, не то себя. Вот только он никогда не говорил, что делать, если успех уже прошел, а впереди — ничего. Может, он и сам не знал. Зато твое тело знало наверняка, даже если мозг еще не поспевал за этой мыслью, как и ты не поспевал за Антонио Валенсией на поле.

Он рос в мечтах — ждал своего чемпионского парада в Лондоне или поднятия медали победителя Лиги Чемпионов. Но его бросало от «надежды всей Англии» до главного ее разочарования, от звания «лучшего игрока» в шести квалификационных матчей сборной из семи до статуса «обуза сборной», от драк в барах до алкоголя прямо при годовалом Арчи в комнате.

 

После долгих метаний из крайности в крайность, он осел где-то посередине, точно также как и «Борнмут» в этом сезоне. Он стабильно выходил на поле каждую неделю, на каждый четвертый матч приезжали журналисты Sky или BT Sports для освещения игры, и один раз они даже обыграли «Ливерпуль». И каждый вечер они с Арчи и Дилайлой пели в домашнем караоке или смотрели футбол, растянувшись на диване и поедая мармеладных мишек.

Арчи напоминал ему самого себя в детстве, только лучше. Дилайла не напоминала ему никого — таких ангелов не было больше на всем белом свете, она была настоящей леди мечты, которую он так долго искал. Эти двое засыпали у него на груди, и в эти моменты сложно было жаловаться на жизнь. Все случилось так, как случилось.

Последние годы он словно плыл по течению то побед, то травм, и, может, именно поэтому июньским вечером воскресенья он сидел рядом с Джо Хартом, который поедал фиш-энд-чипс с соусом карри с таким видом, словно это была какая-нибудь пекинская утка с икрой из претенциозного «Хаккасене», в котором они встречались в прошлый раз.

— Невероятно вкусно, — Джо практически уничтожил вторую порцию и явно жалел о том, что не взял третью.  
— Ты переигрываешь, это просто фиш-энд-чипс, — перехватил он последний кусок панированной рыбы. — Тебя же не в Китай сослали на год, а всего лишь в Италию. Каждые выходные здесь околачивался.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — отмахнулся тот. — На расстоянии все видится иначе. Начинаешь ценить то, что раньше не ценил.  
— Хорошо, большой манчестерский Будда, что, например?  
Джо посмотрел на него и только пожал плечами. Сам небось не знал.

Они сидели на скамейке на набережной Канэри-Уорф и гиганты-небоскребы над ними терялись в вечернем тумане. Джо удивил его: вместо привычной брони столика в дорогом клубе или ресторане, он ждал его с двумя пакетами еды на вынос в Доклэндсе, глядя на туристические паромы, проплывающие по Темзе.  
— Давно не гулял по Лондону, — ответил на немой вопрос Джо.  
— Ты наверняка настоящий Лондон-то и не видел.  
— Уверен, ты покажешь мне самые интересные места.  
— Если хорошо попросишь.

Губы растянулись в улыбке сами собой. Он скучал по этому словесному пинг-понгу, о котором никогда нельзя было до конца сказать — игра ли это на раздевание, или сражение до первой разбитой ракетки.

Джо вытер салфетками губы и сложил мусор в бумажный пакет, а Джек очень некстати вспомнил фразу, к которой никогда не возвращался, но держал при себе как козырный туз.  
— Это лучший секс в моей жизни, — прошипел как-то Джо, находясь в нем по самые яйца. А Джек вместо ответа простонал что-то в подушку, чувствуя, как пульсирует от возбуждения в висках и просто пытаясь продержаться еще хотя бы тридцать секунд.

Это лучший секс в моей жизни. Секс, не он сам. Джек Уилшир вряд ли входил даже в топ сто лучших людей в его жизни. В десятку худших вероятнее. У него не было иллюзий на этот счет. Но все равно было приятно. И даже больше.

Это лучший секс в моей жизни. Он возвращался к этому воспоминанию снова и снова, чувствуя, как низкий голос ласкал его эго этой фразой, доводя до разрядки.  
Всегда приятно быть лучшим в чем-то.

— Пойдем куда-нибудь? — Джо выбросил мусор и потянулся, размахивая своими огромными руками, точно как на разминке перед тренировкой.  
— Ко мне?  
Джо толкнул его в колено.  
— Вообще-то, я и правда надеялся посмотреть на вечерний Лондон.  
— У меня из квартиры отличный вид.  
— У тебя везде отличные виды.  
Он поймал смеющийся взгляд Джо и подмигнул.

Его все время удивляло, как все легко и просто было между ними. Даже после публикаций тех нелепых фотографий из Лас-Вегаса, которые застали обоих врасплох. Он говорил себе, что надо было позвонить, а не ждать неловкого разговора на следующих сборах. Все оказалось проще, чем он себе представлял.

Конечно, весь первый день вся команда шутила о смачных засосах в бассейне, но половину этих шуток придумал сам Джек, а к концу второго дня тема и вовсе исчерпала себя полностью. О групповушках на водяных матрасах в Вегасе никто не хотел больше слышать, и уж тем более смотреть, как он пытался чмокнуть в губы то Окса, то Стерлинга, а то и вовсе Джеймса Милнера. 

Джо смотрел на него с благодарностью. И днем за обеденным столом, и ночью на кровати.

 

— С ума сошел, — оттолкнул его Джо, когда Джек прижал его к машине и впился губами. — Кто-нибудь увидит.  
— Тут никого нет, — на небольшой парковке за небоскребом и правда никого не было.  
— Это небезопасно.  
— У меня есть презервативы.  
Джо скривил лицо на его шутку.  
— Не хочу попасть на первую страницу The Sun.  
— Прости, но для нас это будет не в первый раз.  
— Вот я и говорю. Жизнь тебя ничему не учит.  
Джо открыл дверь и сел в машину.

Да ладно, Джек не собирался заниматься сексом в публичном месте. После десятого скандала даже он научился базовым правилам осторожности. Хотя, честно говоря, вся эта их секретность работала на него как какой-то афродозиак. Может просто Джек любил нарушать правила. Но ладно, папарацци — это сильный аргумент. И сам Джо был очень сильным, особенно когда держал его на весу и втрахивал в стену.

Он сглотнул и потянул за ремень, пристегиваясь. Безопасность, так безопасность. Он бросил взгляд на Джо и с удовольствием заметил, что у того и самого явно топорщились штаны. Секса в машине у них еще не было, хотя отлично смотрелось это только в кино — узкие кресла, подлокотник, мешающаяся коробка передач. Ничего для людей.

Джо включил радио погромче, явно, чтобы заглушать слишком громкие мысли Джека.

 

За последний год он думал о Джо все реже и реже, иногда даже сомневался, не был ли Лас-Вегас миражем. Это смазывалось в памяти также, как и трибуны «Эмирейтс», — словно картинки из другой жизни. Иногда он думал, что самое время поставить жирную точку. Это похоже на зависимость, — понял он, когда получил приглашение встретиться спустя почти полгода. В голове словно переключили рубильник.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо, — сбивался на стоны Джек, когда Джо одновременно вел пальцами по его наливающемуся члену и обдавал жарким дыханием ухо, как будто он и без этого не таял на глазах от этой итальянской страсти.  
Они переступили порог его лондонской квартиры всего пару минут назад.  
— Подожди, — Джо перевел дыхание. — Я долго не продержусь.  
— Думал, ты в Италии научился парочке новых трюков. Ты же за этим туда поехал — улучшить технику прие… — передернуло все тело, когда Джо накрыл член своим ртом.

Все трюки Джо Харт знал и до этого. Он был просто первоклассен в своем деле. Жаль, что Пеп Гвардиола не смог оценить всего этого по достоинству. Хотя, если бы спросили Джека, то он бы с удовольствием и во всех красках рассказал, насколько Джо Харт хорош. Очень. Очень. По-настоящему хорош-ш-ш-ш-ш.  
— Блядь, — вырвалось, когда Джо сжал его яички и начал посасывать. Ноги стали ватными, а все, о чем он мог думать, — непристойно причмокивающие звуки и рот полный слюны.

Кто мог представить, что они с Джо столкнутся как «Халл Сити» и «Мидлсбро» — не в самый лучший период, борясь за выживание, но выдадут один из самых незабываемых матчей сезона. Он не был уверен, как все это возможно, но он больше не парился вопросом «почему». Футбол преподал ему жестокий урок — просто так. Так звезды совпали. 

— У тебя нет с этим проблем? — спросил он к концу первых сборов после Лас-Вегаса. Это был их единственный разговор.  
— Нет, а у тебя? — Джо даже не шевельнулся, продолжая смотреть в монитор на стене.  
— У меня вообще нет проблем.  
— Кроме тебя самого.  
— Я у себя во всем самый главный.

У них плохо получались разговоры после секса. Обычно эти разговоры вели к следующему сексу, но иногда — к полному тупику.

— Определился уже со следующим клубом?  
Джо Харт умел убивать момент, передерживая мяч, когда не надо. И как он только справлялся без Компани.  
— Из Турции есть предложение.  
— Не делай глупостей.  
— Думал, мы именно этим сейчас и занимаемся, — он провел ногой по внутренней стороне бедра Джо.  
— Я серьезно, — продолжал тот, как ни в чем не бывало. — В прошлом году отказал «Милану» ради Турции?  
— Прошлый год — это прошлый год, — откатился на свою сторону кровати Джек — желание пойти на третий круг отпало. Он ненавидел эти «серьезные разговоры» о карьерных планах. Какие планы, когда у тебя впереди никакой карьеры?  
— Что это значит?  
— Значит, что многое изменилось. Сам говорил, что нужно взрослеть.

Он встал с кровати и пошел к холодильнику, всем своим видом намекая, что не в настроении это обсуждать. Достал бутылку пива и мысленно похвалил себя — в последний момент вспомнил позвонить в службу доставки еды. Он явно стал полноценным ответственным членом социума. Дети обязывают.

— Ты сдался, — отчеканил Джо, словно приговор. — Ты сдался.  
Как будто он не понял в первый раз.  
— Я просто смотрю правде глаза. Не я первый, не я последний.  
— Венгер что-то сказал?  
— Нет, да и что он может сказать.  
— Нужно бороться за свое место.  
— Сказал человек, согласившийся на «Торино».  
В комнате повисла тишина.

Между ними всегда было это ясное понимание ситуации, они были в одной лодке с пробоиной, пытаясь догрести до берега. Возможно, именно поэтому они и сошлись в самом начале. Вот только Джо переходил все личные границы, выбивая его из равновесия, забираясь под кожу. А Джек заводился с пол оборота, отвечая моментально.

— Ты знаешь, мы можем остановиться, — бросил он, чувствуя раздражение на кончиках пальцев. — Встречи, все это. Все равно нет смысла.

Они и правда могут. Это же все просто секс, это вполне заменимо. Никаких разбитых надежд.

Джо встал с кровати и дошел до него, забирая бутылку и допивая оставшуюся половину.

— Можем, — согласился он спокойно, садясь на стул и закидывая ногу на ногу.

Они столкнулись взглядами. Все было понятно и без слов.

Джек достал еще две бутылки и протянул одну Джо. Пиво хорошо охлаждало не только тело.

— Почему ты так против Турции? — спросил он спустя пару минут примиряющего молчания. — Тебе же понравилось в Италии.  
— Паста мне понравилась в Италии, а в футбол играть надо дома.  
— Может ты еще и за «Брексит».  
— Тебе не стоит уезжать, — просто сказал тот.

Вообще-то он и не собирался. Никогда за все свои двадцать пять лет он не допускал этой мысли, вот только агент то и дело начинал рассказывать об интересе из других стран, удобряя прорастающие семена сомнений. Из Англии не стоило уезжать, если он собирался снова играть за «Арсенал».

Сообщения в твиттере от немногих его верных поклонников звучали как злая шутка: «Не уходи из "Арсенала"».  
Как будто это он из него уходил, а не наоборот.

— Тут и вправду отличный вид, — Джо встал сзади и обнял его поперек груди одной рукой.  
За окном в темно-желтом от многочисленных городских огней небе виднелась верхняя дуга «Лондонского Глаза».  
— Только заметил?  
— Был немного занят, — провел ладонью по животу, обводя пальцем пупок.  
— Не могу поверить, что ты выводишь меня из себя просто ради секса.

Возможно, в этом они стоили друг друга.

Джо укусил его за мочку уха.  
— Кто сказал, что ради секса?  
Слова повисли в воздухе, как и звук причмокивающих губ в районе шеи, как и участившееся дыхание, как скрип половицы в этом старом, как и вся Англия, доме. Он растворялся в моменте, чувствуя себя как никогда спокойным и расслабленным.  
— Так что, хочешь остановиться?  
— Определенно точно нет.

 

Гарри Кейн как-то сказал «вы как кошка с собакой», когда они чуть не подрались из-за Лео — плюшевого льва раздора.  
— Ему просто скучно, — бросил Джо, выкручивая ему руки и вдавливая всем своим весом в газон. — Обычное дело.

Джо считывал его за секунды, срезал всегда по короткому пути — неприятно, зато быстро добираясь до его мозга. Иногда это включало в себя выкручивание рук, укусы в шею или щипание за руку. Хотя, может, Джо Харт просто любил щипаться. Но он был прав — Джек и правда от скуки сходил с ума. Он чувствовал это на каком-то физическом уровне, когда внутри все рвалось, и невозможно было усидеть на месте.

— У тебя проблемы, — сказал как-то Джо.  
— У кого их нет.  
Джо выдергивал его из этой скучной стабильности, но всегда удерживал, от того, чтобы он не оторвался от реальности слишком сильно. И может это помогало ему удерживать равновесие.

— Оставь их, — подошел Джеймс Милнер, поднял с газона плюшевого льва, которым они только что дрались, словно это была подушка. — Сами разберутся.

Джеймс Милнер как всегда был прав.


End file.
